the seven deadly sins(past of meliodas)
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: Before Meliodas met the seven deadly sins he was a member of the ten commandments of the demon clan and he is the heir to the throne of his father the demon king see how Meliodas ended up living with the humans and fight for them against his own race After this one we will look into the other sins and then write one about a big battle between the seven deadly sins and the demons
1. the demon kings son

**The Seven Deadly Sins (Past Of Meliodas)**

 **Chapter 1: The demon kings son**

 **Prologue** **:** Over three thousand years ago the demon race was celebrating the birth of the Demon kings first son Meliodas every demon from the far reaches of the land of Britannia were here to witness the demon prince. After waiting every demon in the land had spotted the demon king with a small child in his arms and just as the demon king had shown his first born son to everyone in his demon army he spoke "Demons of Britannia welcome my son Meliodas the demon Prince and my heir" The demons were all excited to see the new prince he was nothing like his father he had more of the demon queens features but the demon king had then continued speaking "My son had more power than myself and will bring us glory" the demons all cheered knowing that when the time comes the prince will be the most powerful one of all and then a mark had appeared on the princes arm in the shape of a dragon and so the king spoke once more "Welcome Meliodas the Demon prince and the sin of wrath and the commandment of Love" everyone was cheering louder and then the king had taken the prince back into the palace.

 **Three thousand years later:** Over the past three thousand years Meliodas was trained in combat along with his two younger brothers who were born a year after he was. The Demon Prince's were really powerful and Meliodas was on his way to becoming a leader of a group of specially chosen demons called the ten commandment. This group was going to be the demon kings strongest and most ruthless team ever and when his father had told him this Meliodas asked who the demons were and so the demon king told him that he would be leader and that his brothers would be second and third in command. Learning of the ten commandment ever since he was really young Meliodas wanted his father to see him as more than his heir but a warrior and that was when his training with his brothers had started. From afar Derieri was watching the young Prince fight he was really strong yet she knew her love for him could not show its self since she was the commandment of purity but she couldn't keep her eyes of her one and only true love. Zeldris and Estarossa knew how their brother felt about a certain demon but they knew not to tell since Meliodas was hoping to tell her himself.

After training for hours on end Meliodas was called to the Throne room where he was met with his father who had told his son that his mother was now dead due to the Goddess clan and this had made the demon markings show themselves on the young prince and when he left the throne room the castle had shook so much that most of the lower class demons had fell right on their arses. When Meliodas finally got to the training grounds his wings spouted and Meliodas was gone without a word. Meanwhile Zeldris and Estarossa were told about their mother it hurt them but when they found out Meliodas had left in a state that overpowered the castle they knew where he was going and so the demon king had called for the new group so they could assist their new leader and so Zeldris and Estarossa along with Derieri, Drole, Fraudrin, Galand, Gloxinia, Greyroad and Monspeet had all left to join Meliodas in getting revenge for the fallen demon queen. A battle was going on and the goddess clan were falling without mercy to the demon prince his hatred for them was so strong he had taken out millions with more on the way his full demon power showing it's self and soon Meliodas had back up and then the demon prince spoke "Prepare to fall at the hands of the ten commandment's" and soon all but one goddess was down and when the last goddess placed herself in a deep sleep the ten commandments had left.

Once the Ten commandment had returned to the demon realm Meliodas had just walked away from his new team in a pissed off mood and went straight to his room, While Meliodas was in his room Derieri had followed him and when she heared soft cries of her one true love she knew he was hurting she knew he was the dragon sin of wrath but he was also the commandment of love and he was hurting really bad and so she did what she thought she would never do and entered his room. Inside the room Meliodas was heart broken seven times over and he couldn't hear the door open or close until he felt soft arms cradle him in a comforting cuddle, While cuddling Derieri finally told Meliodas that she loves him and he also told her he has such strong feelings for her and when Meliodas finally stood and kissed Derieri and he couldn't stop he was feeling the heat between him and his lover and he knew he could hurt her yet he didn't want to and so he backed away and this made Derieri confused but when Meliodas told her he could hurt her but she was not worried and so the kiss continued.

After Kissing Derieri and Meliodas finally left the room and was in search for their group and when they found them out on the training grounds Meliodas put each member through their paces and he bested each one of them even though he had a harder time with his brothers he still beat them and this went off till they had to go search for souls of humans to eat. The ten commandments were split into five teams of two and they had gone all over Britannia devouring soul after soul and while on the trip Zeldris asked his brother the one question that was on his mind "So how was your alone time with Derieri?" Meliodas smiled and told him it was amazing and that he feels a true connection with her and that when the time comes he would ask her to be his princess then his queen, Zeldris was happy for his brother especially after he found out what had happened to their mother Meliodas really needed something else to focus on.


	2. Meliodas's secret mission

**The Seven Deadly Sins (Past Of Meliodas)**

 **Chapter 2: Meliodas's secret mission**

After the battle of the ten commandments and the goddess clan Meliodas and Derieri were taking things slow learning more and more about each other as each passing day went by. During one night Meliodas was sent on a secret mission from his father and while the other demons were training Meliodas thought about telling Derieri but knew she would worry so he kept quiet and left. While in the main villages of Britannia Meliodas was searching for the soul he was sent to find he had no idea that he was about to have a fight. Back in the demon realm Derieri was looking for Meliodas but had no such luck and so she was looking for her fellow commandments to see if they knew where their commander was. When Derieri found her fellow comrades and asked if they had seen Meliodas but they each shook their heads. This worried Derieri so she decided she would go to her room to try and see if a note was left for her.

Back in the village Meliodas found who he was looking for and just as Meliodas was about to get the soul the man he was sent for turned around and started swinging his sword towards the demon prince. The battle was brutal Meliodas had four of his seven hearts punctured and it was looking bad and so Meliodas finally finished his opponent off with the killing blow and took the soul his father had sent him for. Back in the demon realm Derieri had found no note from Meliodas and so she went and joined her team mates outside on the training ground, After while everyone could hear something falling and when they saw Meliodas's body fall and slam into the ground they knew something was wrong and the first demons there were Zeldris and Estarossa and Derieri and when they saw the stab wounds at where four of his hearts were they knew something bad happened. When Estarossa saw the soul in his brothers hand he heared Meliodas say "Give this to father" and then he passed out, Derieri picked Meliodas up and carried him to his room and she shed tears for her beloved was hurt and she knew that four of his seven heart were punctured and so she watched over him till the door opened and in walked the demon king and Meliodas's two younger brothers. When the Demon king asked what had happened he saw the puncture wounds and so he had placed a spell upon him so that he couldn't age or die and soon Meliodas had woken up and gave an almighty scream of agony as his hearts started to mend inside of him. Once he had passed out again the demon king told Derieri to keep an eye on him since he knew she loved him like he loved her and so Derieri nodded and promised to keep the prince company.

Days had passed and Meliodas was back on his feet training harder than before and barely spending time with his team it frustrated him that he had scars on him from a mere mortal's weapon he wondered how humans had become so strong to fight him and so he let his rage consume him and soon the red and grey demons he was sparing with were whipped out, No one had seen him this mad and when he calmed down he finally walked back to his room and stared at a picture of his mother father himself and his two brothers it made him cry fiery tears he missed his mother dearly and so he decided to rest a while. While Meliodas was resting Derieri had entered her own room and was worried about Meliodas he had barley spoke to her over the last couple of days and she felt as if he didn't love her no more. After a while Meliodas got of his own bed and made his way to Derieri's room and he knocked, When he heared his love say enter he walked in and he decided to say "Hi beautiful", Derieri was shocked after not talking for a couple days he finally decides to talk and she was happy and so she asked him to join her on her bed and they started talking until Meliodas caught her lips upon his and the kiss was so passionate they never wanted it to stop and soon it turned into a heated moment and that was when Derieri's darkness left her breast and Meliodas had full sight and so he went and claimed what was his. Sucking, Licking and fondling with Derieri's tits was amazing and the said girl was in a state of pleasure where she asked for more and then her darkness left her most privet area and then she said "Make me yours my prince" Meliodas was grinning now and soon his clothes had dissapeared and he had entered his lovers pussy with ease.

The two demon lovebirds were going all at it being so rough they never wanted to stop and when Meliodas finally let his seed fill up Derieri she screamed in bliss and then came herself, After the intense orgasm they both just had Meliodas was ready to go again and so he carried on pounding Derieri till he felt tired and once they both stopped Meliodas said "How about i stay here for the night" Derieri was happy about that and so they both slept together for the first time. During the night Derieri had woken up and noticed Meliodas had a boner and so she took the covers off themselves and started giving him a blow job, When Meliodas had woken up the sight he met made him growl in pleasure and soon he told Derieri he would pleasure her and so the said girl had gotten on her back and then the prince had re-entered her pussy once more and made love to her sixteen times til neither of them could go no more.


End file.
